


【Jark嘉宜】Espresso

by Matsu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是Jark嘉宜！</p><p>这篇是Jark嘉宜！！</p><p>这篇是Jark嘉宜！！！！</p><p>基于私心，部分使用古早设定，人物OOC预警！</p><p>任何设定上的bug都是作者的私心，所有的私心就是要让他们往不可言喻的方向发展，不用在意，不用深究。</p><p>团爱至上！但为了剧情不得不牺牲某些成员，粉丝轻拍！</p><p>曾经混迹欧美圈，所以如果觉得文风诡异绝对是作者的错。</p><p>因为是写给基友的，所以以满足基友口味为准，如有雷点只能抱歉请右上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      段宜恩小心翼翼地将几管抑制剂包好并用T恤裹着塞进箱子里，他悄悄抬眼，目光越过箱子的边缘落在房间里另一个男孩身上，只见那个男孩站在他的帽子架边愁眉不展，并没有注意到自己这边的小动作。  
      “Jackson，还没选好要带哪顶帽子吗？”段宜恩合上箱子，挂好锁。  
      “你知道这很难，”被称为Jackson的男孩拿起一顶帽子替换掉头上正戴着的，照了照镜子，摇摇头又放回原处，“如果可以我希望把它们都带上。”  
      “Come on，你知道这不可能，”段宜恩失笑他孩童一般的心性，“这可不是搬家。”  
      只见他又拿起一顶LOGO夸张的帽子戴上，走近段宜恩：“这顶如何，嗯？”  
      “Well……很，很棒……”一股Alpha特有的味道随着他的接近侵略进段宜恩的每个毛孔，肆虐着他身上的每一个细胞，段宜恩舔了舔嘴唇，强忍着这个Alpha强烈的信息素的进攻，甚至装作一切如常替他扶了扶帽子。  
      对方可是Jackson——王嘉尔，一个犹如太阳一般的热烈的男生，他的信息素和他本人一样热情，灿烂，对Omega具有强烈的攻击性——尤其是段宜恩这样处于热潮期前期的Omega，甚至仿佛有着能将普通状态下的Omega强行拉进热潮期一般的魔力。  
      段宜恩知道或许只是因为自己喜欢他的缘故——要知道就算和JB或者忙内这两个Alpha在一起也不会有如此窘迫的感觉。就连他刚才一边捋头发一边戴上帽子这种寻常的动作都令自己心脏的跳动仿佛漏了一拍，该死，天知道和他共享一个房间的自己每天都是怎么过来的。

      一开始段宜恩并不知道自己是个Omega。  
      或许是因为热潮期来的晚，他一直认为并且以一个Beta的身份活着，直到他出道3个月后迎来自己第一个热潮期。  
      还好当时发生在他回美国探亲时期。  
      段宜恩谁也没有告诉，哪怕是这个和自己同房间的王嘉尔。  
      ——公司规定Omega是不能作为偶像出道的。  
      一旦Omega的身份暴露，自己会被立刻退团，那么他就要被迫离开从练习生起就朝夕相处的团员们。  
      ——离开与那个站在镜子前开始试穿卫衣的家伙。

      “你的箱子收拾好了？”王嘉尔从镜子里看到段宜恩坐在床垫上望着他发呆。他走过来，拎起段宜恩已经落了锁的箱子，撇了撇嘴，“怎么这么轻？”  
      香水的味道从这个人身上传来，就像这人身上的信息素一样清甜，段宜恩下意识地攥紧袖口，答道：“我没带多少私服，只是一场演唱会而已，很快就能回来。”  
      “除了衣服就没别的了吗——”  
      “哥哥们！吃饭啦！”  
      两人正说着，BamBam敲了敲门喊道，“今天有排骨汤哟！”  
      “排骨汤？Mark我们快去！BamBam我们来啦！”王嘉尔像一阵风卷出了门，催促着段宜恩快走。  
      段宜恩早已习惯他直爽的个性，随着王嘉尔的离开，周围躁动的空气也沉静了下来，他轻轻舒了口气，也跟着他们走向客厅随手带上了房门。

 

********  
      “真的很抱歉，Mark！”经纪人大哥再三鞠躬道歉，“已经让人明天搭机送过来了，今天晚上我会先给你买一些换洗衣物的。”  
      段宜恩有些崩溃，他的箱子被经纪人大哥落在房间里了。  
      如果是平日倒也无妨，衣物都是小事，他迫切需要藏在箱子里的那几只抑制剂——如果他算得不差的话，明天，也就是演唱会当天，便是他的热潮期。  
      上帝，希望那个工作人员能在演唱会开始前及时赶到！  
      段宜恩感觉自己真的要哭出来了。  
      “我把T恤借你穿啦！”王嘉尔看他的脸色很差，便走上前揽过他的肩膀，只听他继续说道，“我的内裤你应该穿不下，因为……”  
      “Jackson，看在上帝的份上，别再说下去。”段宜恩强忍着对方侵袭而来的信息素打断他，天知道这个口无遮拦的家伙想要说什么。  
      “Mark，没关系吧？”队长JB也走了过来，“需要什么跟我说，一些日用品应该都能合用的。”  
      “好的，谢谢。”段宜恩面上装作并不在意，面对JB的询问也只是淡淡地点了点头，就像平时一样安静。

      强忍着焦躁的情绪分完房间，段宜恩便急匆匆地丢下背包把自己关进洗手间。他烦躁地揉乱了头发，只有上帝和他自己知道他的内心是有多么恐慌……  
      ——在几千人面前进入热潮期？  
      开什么玩笑！  
      若不是怕安检临时开包会被发现带着抑制剂，他绝不会不在随身背包里备着一支。  
      他懊恼地将洗漱台上的纸巾盒扫到地上。  
      “哥？发生了什么？”纸巾盒落地的声音惊动了同房间的崔荣宰，他敲了敲洗手间的门，“哥，你还好吗？”  
      “我没事，”崔荣宰的声音唤回了他的理智，段宜恩对着镜子理了理刚才弄乱的头发后打开洗手间的门，“刚才抽纸不小心带翻了。”他说着弯腰捡起了躺在地上的木质纸巾盒。  
      显然现在自责也无济于事。

      没错，他主动要求和荣宰一个房间，在热潮期一个迟钝的Beta至少好过那个整天令他分神的Alpha。  
      不知是不是热潮期前身体非常敏感，只是回想了一下那个Alpha的味道便让自己的身体微微有些发烫。  
      “是不是空调不够凉？哥你热得脸都红了。”崔荣宰并没有察觉段宜恩的异常，反而以为是房间温度偏高，他四下张望着找到了空调调节板，将温度调低了几度。  
      谢天谢地，一个迟钝的Beta。

 

      段宜恩没有去吃晚饭，他推脱自己有些晕机还没有缓过来，独自一人躺在床上。  
      目前他这个混沌的脑子唯一想出的对策就是找个Omega借一支抑制剂急用。  
      先不说稀有的Omega只占总人口的千分之一，虽然现在已不是把Omega强行关在家里交配生育的年代，但由于生理的特殊性，现代的Omega们想要在社会上找到长期安定的工作一般都靠抑制剂隐瞒自己Omega的身份。所以茫茫人海，你根本分辨不出哪一个是Omega。  
      抑制剂真是伟大的发明。  
      段宜恩迷迷糊糊地想着，几乎快要睡着。  
      这时门铃声叮叮得响了起来。  
      “荣宰？你没带房卡吗？”屋里没有开灯，段宜恩摸索着走到玄关，打开玄关的顶灯，开了门。  
      一个比荣宰身形高出许多的年轻人站在门口，挡住了大半走廊的灯光。  
      “哥，听说你身体不舒服？”年轻人提起手里的打包盒，“我给你带了点吃的。”  
      “有谦啊……”团里的忙内，虽然是位高高大大的男孩子，却是非常喜欢向前辈们撒娇。段宜恩最疼爱这个弟弟，平时任由这个“熊宝宝”抱着自己，但显然现在可不是适宜的时候。  
      段宜恩微微后倾避开了金有谦的拥抱。对于一个没有抑制剂又快进入热潮期的Omega来说，面前这个疼爱的弟弟现在可是一个散发着可怕气味的Alpha。  
      他已经感受到了这份危险——气味随着开门的瞬间便侵入屋内。  
      “哥？”金有谦讶异段宜恩细微的举动，但是很快他的注意力被迅速的转移走了，“哥，你换了香水吗？”他嗅了嗅，“还是你刚才吃过草莓蛋糕？”  
      该死的，Alpha的，敏锐的嗅觉。  
      “谢谢你，有谦，”段宜恩意识到这个男孩不能在这个房间再多待一秒，他的毛孔甚至已经能捕捉到对方鲜活的肉体散发出的温度，甚至想就这样沉溺在这个温暖的身体上，要知道Omega散发的信息素引诱着Alpha的同时，Omega也会将自己溺死在Alpha的信息素里。他从有谦手里飞快地将打包盒拿了过来，“我的确有点饿，”他说道，“而且还很困，现在挺晚了不是吗，我想我需要吃完这些食物便睡上一觉，就是现在。”  
      “哥？”金有谦并不适应段宜恩奇怪的举动，并且天性似乎也令他周围的空气躁动起来，他看着面前这位平时对他疼爱有加的哥哥，今天，或者说此时此刻，似乎有一些……特别。  
      段宜恩显然并不希望他在房间里逗留，若是平时金有谦一定会感到有些受伤，但是现在他看着面前努力想把他推出门外的段宜恩——他觉得现在的段宜恩非常可爱，不，平时也很可爱，可是现在，可爱得令他忍不住想抚摸他光洁的脸，甚至觉得空气中弥漫的草莓蛋糕香气是从对方的嘴唇上散发出来的。  
      他的手不由自主地向段宜恩伸去……

      “哇，这么热闹！”  
      一把声音不适时宜地插了进来。  
      金有谦收回手，他隐约觉得刚才的声音似乎破坏了什么，难以名状的，一股怨气莫名地涌了上来。他有些愤怒的转向声音的来源，对方显然被他的表情吓了一跳。  
      “发生什么事了？”那人紧接着又接了一句，“Mark，你刚吃了草莓蛋糕吗？”  
      段宜恩眼前一黑，来人是王嘉尔。  
      “有谦，BamBam好像有事找你。”王嘉尔指了指有谦和BamBam房间的方向，但金有谦似乎并不打算离开，他依旧站在段宜恩房间的玄关怒视着王嘉尔。  
不知是有谦的态度还是那从粉红色卫衣里露出的手指依旧放在有谦的胳膊上，抑或是这空气中甜腻的香气隐隐地催化，王嘉尔似乎也被激怒了，他厉声道：“BamBam在找你啊，还站在这里干嘛？”  
      印象中王嘉尔从不会对团员如此严厉地说话，虽然他不笑的时候看上去一副冷冰冰的模样，但大家都知道，他反而是能融化冰块的阳光。  
      但是现在的王嘉尔，似乎是真的生气了。  
      金有谦看了看王嘉尔又回头看了看站在自己身后的段宜恩，一言不发气冲冲地走了。  
      目送金有谦的身影消失在走廊拐角，王嘉尔将一个纸袋递了过来。  
      “经纪人大哥刚让人送来的一些换洗衣物和日用品，我让他们尽量买了你惯用的牌子。”  
      “……谢谢。”  
      “还有荣宰说他在在范哥房间里玩一会，你若是不太舒服就自己先睡吧，他有带房卡，”王嘉尔除掉帽子捋了捋头发再戴上，“他会在在范房间洗漱过再回来，不会打搅你休息。”  
      “……我知道了。”  
      然后两人便沉默不语，但谁都没有动作。  
      段宜恩嗅着空气中王嘉尔的味道，才离开这个人几个小时而已，他真想每时每刻都沐浴在这个人的信息素里，他可以贪婪的吸上一整天。  
      空气中甜甜的味道似乎能让人头晕脑胀，王嘉尔忍下了想将面前这个人抱入怀中的冲动，他故作轻松地拍了下手，说道：“好了，你应该休息了，我……回房间了。”他比划了一下自己房间的位置。  
      “Jackson……其实我……”  
      “嗯？”  
      “……不，没什么，晚安……”段宜恩赶紧关上了房门，将那个令人快要发疯的味道隔绝在门外。  
      上帝，真是疯了，他刚才差点要向王嘉尔坦白自己Omega的身份，然后求他抱自己。  
      太危险了，没有抑制剂的Omega真的能轻松被Alpha的信息素蛊惑，段宜恩叹了口气，想到明天的演唱会他就令他头疼。

 

      有的时候运气背是接踵而至的。  
      不知道是段宜恩自己还是那个负责将行李送来的工作人员谁比较倒霉，原先打算乘坐的早班机票早已售空，工作人员只得换乘晚上的航班。虽然能保证在演唱会结束前将他的行李送到房间，但只有段宜恩自己知道他需要的不是箱子里的衣物，而且他也支撑不到那个时候。  
当灼热的聚光灯打在身上，只能看到台下无数晃动的应援灯和灯板，震耳欲聋的欢呼与尖叫从四面八方轰鸣着。段宜恩拿着话筒，紧紧抓住耳麦里的伴奏，机械地跟着团员们做着动作。  
      这估计会是场糟糕的演唱会，进入Talk时间将背靠在道具上席地坐着的段宜恩想，刚才那首歌他已经跳错了好几拍，更不要说偶尔走调的音节和唱错段落的歌词。  
      他的体内有股躁动的感觉，段宜恩熟知那种感觉意味着什么。  
      ——他真的会在几千人面前开始进入热潮期！  
      接下来该怎么办他已无力去思考，至少得等Talk时间结束，哦不，Talk时间会引出《See The Light》的前奏，他还得再撑完一首歌。  
      然后……然后他要把自己关在一个谁也找不到的地方，演唱会和之后的事情他也没法管了。  
      虽然现在满脑子压抑着体内那股躁动，还好他还保有理智，还记得台本里的词……等等，他们说到哪儿了？  
      因为走神而正在努力赶上团员们节奏的他没想到有人会不按常理出牌……  
      “……没错，Junior一直在纠结我请BamBam吃烤肉却没有请他的问题呢！”伴随着聚光灯的追随，身着黑色衣服的王嘉尔坐在了他的身边，“咦？wuli Mark xi怎么坐在这里？今天有点不在状态啊？”他说完，伸手摸了摸段宜恩的额头。  
      这种临时改词以前不是没有过，毕竟Talk环节的互动性还是很高的，所以随机性也很大，但并不会像这样完全脱离原有的框架。  
台下的粉丝立刻尖叫起来，应援灯也伴随着此起彼伏地粉丝们呼喊地CP代号飞快挥舞着。然而对于台上的段宜恩来说，他瞬间被从这个黑衣男人身上爆发出的可怕气味铺天盖地地包裹在其中。  
      段宜恩感受到了一个很不妙的状况。  
      他一心压抑着热潮期带来的躁动，却没有注意到自己平时早已闻惯的信息素却已毁灭性的溢出，舞台离观众尚有些距离，不代表身边的团员们察觉不了，他惊恐地发现，团里的三个Alpha正诧异地看着自己。  
      在聚光灯下，可怜的Alpha们都在克制，他甚至能看到坐在他身边的王嘉尔额上的隐忍的青筋……  
      “你们知道吗？今天Mark哥发烧了，正带病在台上表演呢，”王嘉尔歪头卖萌在段宜恩肩膀上靠了一下，这个动作再次引起台下歌迷们爆炸般的尖叫，他继续说道，“大家要原谅他今天状态不太好哦！”  
      三个Beta拿着话筒张口结舌，显然他们并没有从王嘉尔的临时改词中缓过神来，只听JB接道：“没错，虽然我们希望呈现给大家一场完美的演唱会，但是很抱歉，我们有团员生病了。可他依然坚持来到舞台，就是不想让大家在舞台上只看到六个人失望而归，因为我们是，一、二、三，——”  
事出突然，好在团员间已经非常有默契，很快其他人也明白了他的意图，整齐地做出了他们团队标志性的动作并呼喊出口号——  
      “GOT 7！”

 

      “怎么回事！你们怎么突然改了流程？”喊完口号便下台的几个人被Staff们和经纪人围住。  
      段宜恩已经没有办法解释，他跌跌撞撞地推开人群冲向后台，金有谦和王嘉尔也跟了上去。几乎每个人都能嗅到空气中明显的甜腻味道，甚至有几个Alpha属性的工作人员放下手里的工作顺着段宜恩跑走的路线犹犹豫豫地寻找着味道的来源。  
      “所有人回到工作位置上！”JB大喝一声，惊醒了在场的众人，“Mark生病了，接下来我们先进行翻唱环节，就我们剩下的四个人上台，按照排练的来，BamBam还记得Jackson的部分吗？”  
      “记……记得……”  
      “OK，Jackson的部分就交给你，我来负责Mark的部分，Junior你的站位向左前方跨一步，其他人照旧，明白了吗？”  
      “明白！”  
      “好,等Mark回来准备好就上《See The Light》，恢复之前顺序。这样可以吗，导演？”  
      “……可以。”  
      刚下台时JB的脑子也很乱，朝夕相处两三年的Mark居然是个Omega，这是任谁都无法立即能接受的事，尤其他自己是个Alpha，差点也要被那香甜似草莓蛋糕的味道所迷惑。此时他也没有时间去深究两个Alpha追出去是否合适，但是他相信他的团员们会用适合的办法解决眼前的问题。

 

      段宜恩不知道自己在哪里，他只想把自己关在一个谁也找不到的地方，迷迷糊糊踏进这个房间，是因为他在这个房间里找他了他想亲近的味道。  
      当金有谦率先找到段宜恩的时候，他在某个房间看到一排被撞到的衣架，衣架上不知谁的衣服散落在地上以及那个一直对他关爱有加，就像亲哥哥一般宠溺着他的哥哥，无助地蜷缩在那堆衣服当中。他似乎在忍耐着，汗水顺着光洁的额头，在腮边滑出美丽的路线，顺着修长的滑进锁骨的阴影中。他闭着眼睛轻蹙着眉头，气息紊乱，唇间轻噫着难以捕捉的呻吟，原本就秀美的脸庞看上去更加诱人。甜腻腻的味道充斥着鼻间，仿佛置身浓稠的奶油之中，绵绵的奶油中还散发着令人忍不住一口吞掉的草莓甜蜜的香气。他闻过这个味道，他记得这个味道，就在昨晚，这个味道仿佛在蛊惑着他的理智，向他发出邀请。有谦颤抖地伸出手，轻轻摩挲着段宜恩灰粉色的短发，凉凉的发丝在他指缝间滑过，顺着鬓角，他的手指划上对方细腻滚烫的皮肤，鬼迷心窍地顺着那漂亮的锁骨伸向那半敞开的领口……  
      Omega的本性让段宜恩分辨出面前是一个充满诱惑的Alpha，他的味道清新，充满活力，就像阳光下的青草地，掺夹着柠檬的清香。如果遵从本性他或许会紧贴对方的身体，让自己被这股味道沾满身体的每个地方。  
      但这个味道并不是那个令他魂牵梦绕的那个人的味道。  
      “……别……别靠近我……”  
      段宜恩抬起胳膊想挥开那只靠近他的手。  
      金有谦被段宜恩这个动作激怒了。  
      现在左右他情绪的是来自基因深处Alpha原始的本性——交配的时候负责生育的Omega只有服从，不听话的Omega只会遭受Alpha更粗暴的控制。  
      原本就高大有力的他拎起毫无反抗力的段宜恩，将他紧紧地箍在怀里，贪婪地在这具身体上嗅着，无力支撑头部的段宜恩向后仰着……

      突然一只手从旁边钻出，揪住他的领口。  
      “放开他，清醒点，不然我不能保证我的拳头会落在哪里。”王嘉尔看着金有谦的眼睛，他转了转左手的拳头。  
      金有谦沉迷在段宜恩的信息素里，理智被不知被挤在哪个角落。被本能主宰的金有谦觉得同样身为Alpha的王嘉尔是在向自己示威，是来抢夺他的Omega，满脑子都想着不可以放手，不可以把这个人交给他，他绝对会把这个人抢走。  
      “我再说一遍，放开他。”揪住领口的手转了半圈，衣领勒紧了金有谦的脖子，王嘉尔虽然没金有谦高大，但也毕竟是一个肌肉分明充满力量的男人。窒息感逐渐涌了上来，在疼痛的刺激下理智重新占领大脑，金有谦松开胳膊，王嘉尔顺势将瘫软的段宜恩接过来，让他靠着自己的身子保持站立。  
其实王嘉尔的情况并不比金有谦好多少，段宜恩的信息素对于他也一样充满诱惑。  
      ——甚至更致命。  
      “清醒了？”  
      金有谦点点头。  
      “现在，回到台上去，告诉在范哥，再给我们一首歌的时间，OK？”  
      “我可以走，”有谦的眼眶有些红红的，就像被夺取了心爱之物的孩子，“……你答应我，别碰他……”  
      “我知道什么时候该做什么事！”王嘉尔不想再与金有谦纠缠，隔着薄薄的衣料他能感受到段宜恩和他一样滚烫的体温，他虽然制止住了在对方身上摩挲的冲动，但他的呼吸因为对方信息素的味道而开始急促，语气也透漏着焦躁，“快去，现在！”  
      金有谦恋恋不舍地看了一眼靠在王嘉尔怀里已经迷糊的段宜恩，咬咬牙，不甘地跑向舞台方向。  
      王嘉尔趁着理智还能主导他的大脑，轻轻将段宜恩放回那堆衣物，从口袋里掏出刚刚借来的抑制剂，刺进段宜恩手腕的皮肤。  
      随着药液流进身体，段宜恩的热潮期反应也很快退去。

      “……我？”状态平稳下来的段宜恩撑起身体扫视四周。  
      “这是我的化妆间，”段宜恩循声看去，只见王嘉尔双手撑在地面坐在地上，他拂去满脸的汗水说道，“谢天谢地，再晚一秒我就要向你扑过去了。”  
      “Jackson，我……”  
      “你啊，我早就和你说过，有解决不了的事情你告诉我啊，两个人想办法总比一个人闷着好。”王嘉尔起身，伸出手将段宜恩从地上拉起，替他整了整衣服，一边从柜子里拿出一面干净毛巾丢给段宜恩一边说，“我刚跟相熟的化妆姐姐要了一支，我不太懂你们这个东西，她就跟我说了下使用方法所以稍微耽误了点时间，总之你现在不会……唔……你知道我在指什么……”  
      “……是的，我可以了。”热潮期反应退去后的段宜恩犹如大病初愈，手脚依旧没有什么力气，不过他知道这只是暂时的，“状态可能恢复不到最佳，但完成演唱会应该没有问题。”

 

“니가 너무 예뻐서 그래  
你啊 真的 非常美 真的  
니가 너무 예뻐서 그래  
你啊 真的 非常美 真的  
나는 너만 보면 원래  
我呢 只要 看你 就行  
나는 너한테만 더 그래  
我呢 只会对你 这样做”

      王嘉尔嗓音低沉地唱着，他的目光流连在那个人细瘦的背影上，虽然现在空气中已经没有那股致命诱惑的甜腻，但是他依旧讶异于生活在同一个屋檐下，生活在同一个房间的自己，居然没有察觉到那个他心底一直埋藏的秘密，那个一直说话软软糯糯，笑起来很温柔的Mark，是一个Omega。  
Omega与Beta对于王嘉尔来说并没有什么区别，但是不得不说Omega可以被永久标记这一点对于每个Alpha都是相当有诱惑力的。  
      更何况，这个Omega还是段宜恩。  
      他有些莫名地激动与兴奋起来。

 

“미쳤나 모든게 완벽해  
疯了吧 所有都 很完美  
딴 남자 앞에선 차갑게  
对 别的 男人们 请冷漠  
내 앞에서만 솔직하게 해 해줘  
和 我一起时 就真诚的 相处吧  
가끔 난 걱정해 넌 너무 빛나서  
有时 我 也担心 你 太过耀眼”

      他看了一眼正在唱这段的金有谦，果然金有谦也正看着段宜恩的方向。  
      王嘉尔有些头疼，这盆冷水来得太突然，浇灭了他刚刚燃起的兴奋——一件以前从未考虑过，现在因为发现段宜恩是Omega而变得相当棘手的事。  
      ——忙内和段宜恩的关系似乎更亲一点……  
      如果段宜恩选择了金有谦而不是自己……  
      他有点不敢再继续想象……

 

 

***********  
      终于飞回韩国，回到宿舍，段宜恩知道，逃不过的终究要来。  
      “大家放下行李后到客厅集合一下，有件事情……”JB看了段宜恩一眼，“我想知道怎么回事。”  
      段宜恩点点头，他走进房间将外套脱下，揉了揉脸，深吸一口气，准备拉开房门，却被人先一步从背后抱住。  
      已经使用了自带抑制剂的段宜恩并不会被王嘉尔身上信息素引出热潮期反应，不过这股熟悉的味道使得原本焦虑的情绪渐渐平静了下来  
      “答应我，别说离开退出啊什么的。”王嘉尔埋在段宜恩的脖颈间，闷闷地说道。  
      段宜恩感受到了颈间传来的呼吸以及腰间收紧的手臂，他拍了拍腰间王嘉尔的手背，并没有说话，王嘉尔也松开段宜恩，两人无声地打开门走向客厅。

 

      “……………………所以，就是这样。”段宜恩说着说着眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落了下来，他尽量不让哽咽声影响叙述，身形微微颤抖着，但是他依旧端坐在地板上。段宜恩令人揪心地样子让坐在他身边的王嘉尔如坐针毡，他几次想开口插话都被JB瞪了回来，急得他抓耳挠腮一直在折腾头顶的帽子。王嘉尔看了一眼金有谦，后者抱着双膝坐在地板上静静地听着，不知道在想什么，眼里似乎也有眼泪在打转。当段宜恩将事情来龙去脉解释完后顿了顿，他拭去脸上的泪痕，俯下身行着礼继续说道，“我为这次意外给大家带来的麻烦与困扰道歉，但是，我想继续唱歌，我不想离开大家，不想离开你们每一个人，所以我在这里恳请各位——请帮我向公司隐瞒。”  
      当段宜恩说完，房间里只能听到每个人的呼吸声。段宜恩俯在地上，不敢抬头。  
      “我很意外。”JB首先打破了寂静，他有些惊讶地说道，“我准备了很多让你不要轻言退出的话，看来都用不上了。”  
      “Mark哥，我也以为你会说要退出……”BamBam哇地一声哭了出来，“我一直在害怕想捂住耳朵……我真的担心哥你说完那些以后就说要离开我们……”  
      “我也是……”  
      王嘉尔顺着声音的方向看过去，金有谦把脸埋在领口正在用袖口擦眼睛，当看到王嘉尔在看自己，便别过脸不去看他。  
      荣宰和Junior也在偷偷抹着泪。  
      王嘉尔把段宜恩从地上拉了起来，站起身的段宜恩依旧埋着脑袋，王嘉尔扶着他的脸颊强迫他望着自己，用衣袖替他擦去脸上的泪水。  
      没有人注意到坐在一旁的有谦，他没有跟着大家被王嘉尔逗笑，眼睛也一直追随着段宜恩，不过看上去也是松了一口气的样子。  
      “好了好了，孩子们，”JB抹了抹脸恢复常态，他拍拍手示意大家注意，说道，“之后的总结会上我们统一说Mark发烧了，更改流程那里是因为Mark不舒服想要呕吐。现在大家赶快休息吧，都辛苦了！”  
      众人相互道了晚安，各自回房间。

 

      “Jackson？”  
      两人床垫是靠在一起的，段宜恩能感受到床垫那头的王嘉尔正不停地翻着身。  
      “呐？”  
      “……是因为我在房间里让你感到不安吗？”  
      “不不不！”王嘉尔赶紧坐起身摆手，忘记在黑暗中段宜恩或许看不到，“不是你的问题，绝对不是！”  
      “今天……谢谢你给我勇气，我真的一开始打算以退出GOT7谢罪的。”  
      “……没什么，”意识到房间里已经熄了灯的王嘉尔再度躺下，“……你……记得用抑制剂……下次……”  
      “我知道啦，不会有下次了。”段宜恩笑道，“晚安，Jackson。”  
      “晚安。”  
      下次……下次我可能就管不住自己了。王嘉尔听着另一头均匀的呼吸声想着。

      不知过了多久，王嘉尔再次起身，悄悄地挪到了已经熟睡的段宜恩的床垫边。关了灯的房间只有自己和段宜恩的呼吸声，偶尔还有窗外传来遥远的夜归的车辆声。月光洒进房间，朦胧地光线描画着段宜恩的轮廓，王嘉尔心里满满的冲动，想要附上那微微张开的唇瓣，然而段宜恩纤长的睫毛开始轻颤，突然睁开了眼睛。  
      王嘉尔屏息僵立着，他能感受到对方的鼻息喷在他的脸上，痒痒的。当他正在思考该如何向段宜恩解释眼前状况的时候，只听段宜恩轻笑一声，软软似撒娇一般道：“你来啦……”  
      王嘉尔没来得及反应，便被段宜恩伸手搂过脖子……  
      这是一个长到窒息的吻，王嘉尔由最初地惊慌慢慢开始享受这嘴唇，反复地亲吻着，舍不得分开。  
      “嘎嘎……”  
      他听着怀里的段宜恩轻声呼喊着自己的名字……  
      好喜欢，超喜欢的，王嘉尔想，不知不觉慢慢就变得离不开这个人……  
      “嘎嘎啊，起床了……”  
     

      什……什么？  
      “Jackson！嘎嘎，起床了！”  
      随着窗帘被拉开的声音，强烈的光线让王嘉尔适应了许久，他睁开眼，看见段宜恩已经换上了常服，正跪坐在他的床垫边。  
      “起来洗脸刷牙啦，早饭已经做好咯！”段宜恩笑着揉了揉王嘉尔睡乱的头发。

      啊，原来只是梦。

      王嘉尔刷着牙满嘴泡沫倚在门框上，看着段宜恩和BamBam还有荣宰在沙发上玩闹着滚作一团有些惆怅地想着。

 

 

*********

      段宜恩原本以为对团员们公开了他是Omega的事情会让他们感到不自在，但显然一切如常的现实告诉他是自己想多了，他不由得暗笑是自己对于属性问题过于敏感。  
      不过，那只是他以为。  
      事实上，至少对于两个人来说，这可不是一件小事情。  
      之前也说过，Omega之所以异于Beta不只在人数和热潮期的反应，更重要的是Omega可以被永久标记——这一点对于以下半身思考为主的Alpha来说是致命的诱惑。  
      ——这可比结婚证上的图章来得更有保障。

      “哥，来这里坐！”有谦拍了拍身边留着的空位对刚走进包间的段宜恩喊道。  
      眼见段宜恩向那边走去，王嘉尔一个箭步冲过去抢先坐上了那张凳子。  
      “……你！”金有谦一时语结，看着一脸得意的王嘉尔连敬语都忘了说。  
      段宜恩也看出了这两个人之间的较劲，热潮期经历的点滴不仅深深地印刻在两个Alpha的脑子里，同样也留存在他的大脑皮层留下。  
      对之前热潮期还存有清晰记忆的段宜恩即使是在正常状态，面对金有谦还是会觉得有些尴尬，但毕竟是自己疼爱的弟弟，段宜恩并不想突然转变态度伤他的心。他顺势坐在了王嘉尔旁边的空座位上，越过王嘉尔的肩膀伸手拍了拍金有谦，就像平时一样。  
      坐在一旁将这一切都尽收眼底的Junior，嘴角微微上翘，没有说话。

      “有谦，沙拉递一下。”  
      “喔。”  
      “呐，刚才经纪人在电话里说，”刚把手机放下的JB将嘴里的食物咽下，喝了口饮料清了清口，“庆祝巡演成功，送我们去海外玩，就当休假。”  
      “WOW！假期！”王嘉尔第一个站起来鼓掌，“去哪里去哪里去哪里？”  
      “目前没有定，不过听口吻可能是海边哦~”JB带头欢呼了起来。  
      “海边——哦————！”荣宰兴奋地跟着唱了一句。

      海边么？  
      从小生活在天使之城的段宜恩对此感到相当兴奋。  
      “比基尼————！！！！！”倒是荣宰那边兴奋的和BamBam抱在一起，王嘉尔也跟着叫嚷起哄，段宜恩看着他揽过自己的肩膀，一手搂着自己一手搂着BamBam，配合着荣宰的高音和BamBam的泰语说唱玩起了beatbox。

      好吧，这个问题段宜恩并不是没有顾忌过，他有些颓废地想着——Jackson应该是喜欢女孩子的。  
      余光落到一旁的金有谦，那孩子炽热的目光让段宜恩不由得移开眼。  
      抱歉啊，有谦。段宜恩在心里忏悔着。我可怜的弟弟啊，你只是被信息素暂时迷惑了而已。  
      即使那个人喜欢女孩子，我喜欢的还是他。  
      段宜恩闭着眼睛把头靠在王嘉尔的肩膀上。

 

=====TBC


	2. Chapter 2

      虽然名义上是休假，但七个人还要负责不定时在VAPP上对这次假期进行时长不限的直播，并且休假的内容还要进行跟拍回去做成短节目播出。  
      不过也就是每一天抽出一两个小时进行一些游戏，个人时间还是相当可观的。  
      段宜恩刚结束个人采访从沙发上起身，迎面一瓶水抛来，他敏捷地接过那瓶水，望向水瓶飞来的方向。  
      ——金有谦站在他面前冲他挥挥手。  
      “辛苦了！”  
      “你的采访做过了吗？”  
      “刚刚在那边做的。”金有谦指了指不远处的阳伞下，几个工作人员还在那里收拾工具。他说完便在段宜恩身边坐下，高高大大的男孩就像小朋友一样陷进松软的沙发，然后用小狗狗一般的眼神看着段宜恩，似乎有话想说。  
      段宜恩别无他法，只得坐回沙发。  
      两人之间短暂的沉默。  
      “刚才被哥哥抛弃了呢……”金有谦把玩着手上的首饰，试探地开口问道，“……不想跟我组队吗？”  
      ——原本抽签分组的组队，在PD说给一次机会换的时候，段宜恩毫不犹豫地向王嘉尔伸出了手，抛弃了手里拿着同种图案筷子的有谦。  
      “不是的，不是你想的这样，”段宜恩拧开瓶盖喝了一口水，他嘟着嘴慢条斯理地咽下口中的水，利用这个时间偷偷思考了下后说，“我可以和Jackson用中文交流，比较有优势。”  
      不知金有谦是否接受这个解释，他一直把玩着手上的戒指，沉默了几秒才干笑了几声开口道：“………………这样啊，是我小气了，抱歉啊哥。”  
      段宜恩没有说话，以前只是把眼前这个大男孩当作弟弟一般疼爱，嬉笑打闹毫不避讳，现在这个弟弟用一个Alpha的眼神看着自己，段宜恩不知道该如何与其相处。他犹豫地伸出自己的手，搭在男孩宽阔的肩膀上，想表现得与平时一样。  
      “Mark！”身后有人大声地喊他。  
      段宜恩回过头，王嘉尔站在不远处的冰柜边。  
      “过来这边！”他用中文说道。  
      “呃……我去一下那里……”段宜恩指了指王嘉尔的方向，他像一个大哥哥一般揉了揉有谦的头发准备站起身离开，却被有谦突然拉住了裤子上的挂饰。  
      段宜恩一滞，他扭头看向金有谦，后者低着头，看不到脸上的表情，不过随即很快，他便放开了那个饰品。  
      “他刚刚在做什么？”不知是不是不想让金有谦听到，王嘉尔用中文问道。  
      “呃？啊，没什么，勾到他的拉链了。”段宜恩指了指裤子上的装饰，撒了谎。

      一个team为了Omega吵起来不是每个为之付出过努力的成员想看到的。  
      “他只是错把崇拜当感情了，再加上上次被你的信息素刺激了下，”王嘉尔有些烦躁地摘下帽子抓了抓头发，“给他点时间想明白。”说完用手点了点段宜恩的胸口，继续说道：“想不明白你只能跟他说明白了。”  
      段宜恩点点头，他看着面前皱着眉的英俊男人，默默地想在心里问对方——  
      他想知道同样身为Alpha又经历过他热潮期的王嘉尔有没有被自己的信息素刺激到呢？  
      王嘉尔对自己又是什么样的情感呢？

 

      晚餐的时候进行了互相做饭喂饭的小游戏并且直播了一小段，段宜恩借着粉丝的留言自然是和王嘉尔一组。  
      因为心情好，结束拍摄自由进餐时间时段宜恩稍微贪了几杯，回房间的路上被王嘉尔扶着，手舞足蹈地勾着荣宰一路哼哼唱唱。  
      王嘉尔先把荣宰回房间，将还要拉着段宜恩继续喝的荣宰随手向床的方向扔去并迅速的关上房门。  
      “嘎嘎，怎么了嘛……”喝多了的段宜恩有些不满王嘉尔的扫兴，嘟着嘴埋怨道。  
      下一秒他便被王嘉尔拦腰抱起，向他们的房间走去。  
      “……怎么了？”突然的举动令段宜恩酒醒了一半，强壮的臂弯揽着他的肩膀，膝窝处的皮肤真切地感受到对方手掌热量。  
      一直到房门前王嘉尔才让他双脚着地。  
      只见王嘉尔迅速地掏出门卡打开房门，将他拽进房间，然后顶在房门上。  
      房间里没有开灯，只有玄关的小射灯因为离开房间的时候没有关而发出晦暗的光。王嘉尔放大的脸就在眼前，带着酒气的呼吸灌进自己的鼻腔。  
      “嘿，”望着眼前王嘉尔褐色的眼眸里映着的自己，段宜恩突然笑了，“全是酒味……”  
      肩胛骨贴着房门有些难受，他尝试着想调整一下姿势，对方不仅犹如磐石一般一动不动，还将他刚刚举动解读为反抗，反而将他箍得更紧了。

      已经近到只要自己微微昂起头就能吻到王嘉尔的脸的距离。

      “段宜恩，”王嘉尔的喉结上下滑动着，低沉的声音如迷药一般在耳畔，“你好好闻……”  
      “Jackson……”段宜恩刚想说你身上的味道也很好闻，他感到嘴唇很干，下意识的舔了一下嘴唇。小小的举动似乎在王嘉尔的眼里点燃了一簇火苗，让段宜恩没有说完的话消失在两人的口腔内。  
      牙齿轻微的碰撞并没有影响这个吻的继续，舌头相互纠缠在一起，段宜恩在自己口中尝到了那个他深深渴求的熟悉的味道。  
      是的，前几天那个王嘉尔以为是梦的吻并不止是个梦，这是段宜恩的小秘密。

      此时此刻的王嘉尔的吻和他的身体一样充满力量以及雄性的攻击性，他的舌尖迫使段宜恩将嘴张得更开，方便他更加深入地侵略对方。  
      “咚！”  
      渐渐支撑不住而下滑的段宜恩不小心撞到了门把，响声令双方都清醒了过来并迅速分开。

      ——是酒精的原因，酒精会让热潮期提前。  
      段宜恩突然想到了这点。

      “Mark……我……你还好吗？”王嘉尔显得有些惊慌，仿佛做错了事，他小心翼翼地将段宜恩从地上拉了起来。  
      “I'm okay……”意识到是信息素作祟的段宜恩有些难过，或许这并不是王嘉尔的意愿，只是该死的Alpha原始本能。他将手臂从王嘉尔的手中抽出，努力稳定住了情绪，大步走向自己的行李，在包里摸索着抑制剂。

      他的手却再次被王嘉尔握住了。  
      紧接着就被拉进了对方的怀里。  
      瞬间被王嘉尔的气息包裹住的段宜恩没有推开对方，他贪婪地深吸着对方散发出的味道，并不明白王嘉尔这个拥抱的含意，他不敢去期待。  
      王嘉尔放开他的身体，捧起了他的脸。

      “我想继续……”王嘉尔的脸腾地红了，“可以吗——”  
      话还未说完，段宜恩抓住他的头发，闭着眼睛吻了上来。  
      王嘉尔再次被甜腻的草莓蛋糕香气堵住口腔，他亲吻着对方，用舌头撩拨着，像要将对方肺里的空气也一并夺来似的用力的吻着。  
      王嘉尔觉得自己可能弄疼了段宜恩，但对方热情的回应让他无法分神想这些事情。  
      “我爱你。”当他放开快要被他吻到窒息的段宜恩说。  
      段宜恩眼睛里含着水汽看着他，不知有没有听到。

      王嘉尔看着段宜恩被自己吻红的双唇，脱去自己的卫衣，他单手拎起段宜恩的上衣，另一手托着对方的臀部将他抛上床。  
      随即自己再次覆了上去。

      结束了又一个绵长的吻，王嘉尔支起身体准备将碍事的背心脱掉，却没想段宜恩竟主动将背心下摆撩起，抚摸着他的腰腹。那手心里有着灼人的温度，烫得他全身的血液开始躁动起来。他想捉住那双调皮的手，不料一向腼腆害羞的段宜恩居然直接拉下了他的裤子。  
      王嘉尔瞪大眼睛有些难以置信地看着身下的段宜恩。  
      段宜恩漂亮的下巴扬起来，脸正对着王嘉尔的裤裆，“小Jackson”已经立起来，隔着最后一层布料他能嗅到那股属于王嘉尔特有的气味，令他感到全身的血液向着身体的两个地方涌去，头顶的血管突突地跳着，心脏仿佛不堪重负地剧烈抽动。  
      段宜恩舔了舔嘴唇。  
      这本已熟悉的小动作在此时却犹如春药一般蛊惑着王嘉尔的每一根神经，他将手指插进段宜恩的发间轻抚着。  
      这个动作似乎也鼓励了段宜恩，他用牙齿咬住王嘉尔内裤的腰边，轻轻地拉下……  
      阴茎脱离了内裤的束缚弹在了段宜恩脸上，段宜恩被这力度与火热的温度吓了一跳，动作也微微一滞，王嘉尔摩挲着他的耳垂，示意他继续。  
      段宜恩盯着对方尺寸可观的阴茎看了一会，伸出舌尖，试探性地舔了舔顶端。  
      王嘉尔发出舒服的叹息，指腹的收力刺激着段宜恩的头皮，段宜恩就像一个为了获得表扬的孩子一样，更努力地取悦着眼前的这个男人。他张口含住了王嘉尔的龟头，舔舐着。  
      “嘴再张大一点……对……”王嘉尔轻声呻吟了一声，配合段宜恩的动作抽送着，他低头看着位于自己胯部的脑袋，坏笑道，“明明那么爱吃棒棒糖，为什么换一根技术就这么差？”  
      “Hey, 你想让我回答什么？”段宜恩吐掉王嘉尔的阴茎，抬头看了他一眼又再度含住，“This is my first time sucking a cock！I’m still trying！”他含糊地说着，舌尖故意在马眼处扫动。  
      “OKOK，是我的错。”段宜恩的话和坏心眼的小举动弄得王嘉尔更硬了，他的语气瞬间变得柔软下来，强忍着心中的狂喜，用指腹轻轻捏着段宜恩光滑的脖颈，像是在为刚才的事情说抱歉。  
      阴毛扫着段宜恩的鼻尖，口中微咸的腥味来自王嘉尔的阴茎，他喜欢这个味道，没错，他爱死这个味道了。不过王嘉尔刚才的话让段宜恩并不打算轻易放过他，于是张大嘴，让王嘉尔的阴茎更加深入地插进来，为“小Jackson”做了一个深喉。不可思议的是段宜恩并没有感到任何不适或者是想呕吐，他发誓他真的是第一次。或许因为对象是王嘉尔，那个自己一直喜欢的人，他才能让自己做到这个地步。  
但显然这个对Jackson Wang来说是个极大的刺激，他原本想抽出自己的阴茎，很可惜他并没有时间完成这个动作，他在阴茎即将离开段宜恩口腔的时候……射了。  
      精液喷洒向猝不及防的段宜恩，挂他的脸上还有头发上，还几滴甚至射进来他未来的及闭上的嘴巴里。  
      “OMG……”王嘉尔赶紧抽了几张纸，替段宜恩擦拭，嘴里不住地飞快说着sorry。  
      “先别管这个，”段宜恩抓住王嘉尔正替他清理掉脸上的精液的手伸向自己的下身，他的表情隐忍，“帮帮我……”  
      当王嘉尔的手触摸到段宜恩的阴茎时，那双手就像有魔力一般，一阵酥麻自尾椎沿着脊椎蔓延开来，段宜恩觉得自己后面似乎更湿了。  
      他色情的将手指从龟头滑过柱体，再顺着睾丸的形状滑向段宜恩的后穴，他的动作让段宜恩浑身颤抖起来，他瘫软在床垫上，随着王嘉尔手上的动作沉溺在情欲中。  
      王嘉尔的手指触到一片湿热——他的Omega已经做好的交配的准备。  
      段宜恩抬起腰配合王嘉尔完全脱掉了自己的裤子，光溜溜的贴着床单的下体和依旧穿着着卫衣的上身，强烈对比的触感让他感到羞耻。  
      “别再折磨我了，”他呻吟一声捂住了自己的眼睛哭喊着，“求求你，进来……”  
      原本乐在其中的王嘉尔呼吸一滞，是了，沉迷在段宜恩信息素里的自己差点忘记这场“春梦”只是荷尔蒙的蛊惑，段宜恩刚刚并没有回应他的告白。  
      他的停滞换来了段宜恩更加急切地呻吟，沉溺在欲望中的段宜恩双腿交叠摩擦，呻吟中带着哭腔。  
      王嘉尔叹息一声，将段宜恩的身体翻过来，他怕看着那张脸自己会失控标记了对方，他不想因为这个让段宜恩的脸上从此失去笑容，让对方开始憎恨自己。  
      他用大腿把段宜恩两条腿分得更开，他的Omega已经为他筑造了一个温暖的巢穴，几乎不用任何的前戏。他扶着自己早已再度硬起来的阴茎闯进了段宜恩湿透的后穴。  
      进入的瞬间段宜恩喉咙里发出一声短促的惊叫，他的头向后扬起，湿漉漉的眼睛再也忍耐不住，眼泪顺着眼角滑了下来，紧接着细小急促的呻吟便溢出了声。  
      王嘉尔捞过段宜恩的脸，含住他的耳朵，牙齿在软骨上刮擦着，他的鼻息一阵阵钻进耳孔惹得段宜恩打了一个颤栗。  
      “老天……慢一点儿……”  
      段宜恩双手再也无力支撑，他倒在柔软的双层枕头上，两只手无力地摊在身体两侧，下身被王嘉尔托着，高高抬起。王嘉尔的阴茎牢牢地箍在他的身体里，睾丸拍打着他的臀部，他能听见交合处羞耻的水声。他艰难地张口呼吸着，被快感虏获了所有的理智。  
      段宜恩的身体里面湿热柔软，随着自己的操弄而呻吟着，王嘉尔每抽动一次，阴茎似乎都涨得更大，也更烫了。身下的身体是这么美妙，穴口被撑到没了褶皱，他的龟头一次次与宫口摩擦着，舒爽的感觉让他开始加快了速度，呼吸也变得急促且不再压抑自己的呻吟。他用理智告诉自己，不可以标记段宜恩，不可以标记他。但是他真的想射进去，射满段宜恩一肚子，射到段宜恩哭着用尖锐的气音哀求自己。

 

      ———疯狂的夜晚还很漫长。

 

      段宜恩是手机被吵醒的。  
      不知是谁连发了好几条消息，手机叮叮咚咚接连响着提示音。  
      段宜恩慵懒地坐起身准备循声寻找，突然一顿，开始小心翼翼地反复嗅着身上的气味。  
      几番确认之后他颓然地放下手——  
      昨晚王嘉尔没有标记他。

      为什么？  
      问完这个问题他便想嘲笑自己，因为酒精的作用热潮期提前，昨晚的一切只是一场信息素的化学反应产生的冲动……  
      ——明明是件正常的事情。  
      为什么自己还会问出为什么？  
      为什么自己还会这么难过？  
      段宜恩感到有一只手正揪着他的心脏用力的捏着，这种软弱的表现让他觉得无比的沮丧和懊恼。

      王嘉尔似乎比他先一步醒来，手上拿着手机带着未退去的笑容从洗手间回到房间，看到床上幽幽看着自己的段宜恩，瞬间收敛了脸上的笑，局促把手机放在一旁低下头。  
      “……你醒了？”  
      “嗯……”  
      “你……”王嘉尔抬起头向段宜恩跨出一步，不知想起什么似的中途收了势，只跨了半步，“……身体……有没有什么不舒服——”  
      “你不用放在心上，”段宜恩打断他，强忍着要哭的冲动，装作并不在意的样子摸索着原本应该放在床头的睡衣说道，“你知道的，就是我们……只是为了互相解决生理问题。”  
      不料话音刚落，他却在王嘉尔脸上看到了受伤的表情。  
      “……果……果然是这样吗？”王嘉尔想似乎想摸帽子但摸了个空，他忘记自己只披了件浴袍刚起来而已。他走近对方，将还未着寸缕的段宜恩抱在怀里，把头无力地埋在了对方颈窝，段宜恩有些报赧地挣扎了下却被抱得更紧了。  
      王嘉尔用他那低沉的烟嗓喃喃地说：“让我抱一会吧……就再抱一会儿，再抱一会儿呢，我就会努力忘记这几年的单相思……”

      “？！”这突如其来的告白令段宜恩措手不及，他张口结舌呆坐在床上，脑子里还未消化完刚才的话——  
      单相思？  
      王嘉尔单相思……  
      ——我？

      正在这时，急促的门铃声突然插了进来，他们甚至能听到这个按门铃的人以极快的频率折磨着门口那个可怜的按钮。  
      王嘉尔抬头看了段宜恩一眼，有些无奈地将他放开，并示意段宜恩呆在床上盖好被子不要动，起身走向玄关。

      “Jackson哥！你和Mark哥还没起来呢？”刚打开门，荣宰的大嗓门便钻了进来。  
      只听他继续说道——  
      “我是来传话的，在范哥中午请吃大餐，哥和Mark哥记得准点到哦！11点顶楼的餐厅！”  
      “好啦，你发个消息就好啦，干嘛特地来敲门！”  
      “我有给哥和Mark哥发消息，可哥哥们都没回我呀！哦！等等，我差点忘了！我是特地来抱怨的！昨天是哥送我回来的吧？我醒来发现只有脑袋搁在床边上，身子全在外面，哥你好歹让我躺床上呀！”荣宰喋喋不休地嚷着。  
      “Sorry啦！”王嘉尔说着，似乎在阻挡荣宰进门，两人在玄关处嘻嘻哈哈地推搡着，“我知道啦，11点，好啦，快走快走！”  
      “11点见！”  
      随即一声关门声让房间又再度安静下来。

 

      王嘉尔用头抵着门，一只手紧紧地攥着手中的金属把手，实话说他没有勇气回去面对段宜恩。  
      尤其在说完刚刚那句话之后。  
      当他正在思考是不是干脆撞死在门上比较好的时候，身后奔跑的脚步声让他不得不回头……  
      只见段宜恩披着浴袍从里屋跑出来，一头冲进王嘉尔的怀里，紧紧地拥抱住他。  
      要说披着也有些牵强，原本就松垮的浴袍在段宜恩瘦弱的身上根本没有办法合身穿着，随着他的跑动早已敞开到腰际。  
      王嘉尔的大脑有几秒当机——  
      一个几近赤裸的段宜恩在他怀里，  
      一个被他刚刚告白过几近赤裸的段宜恩在他怀里，  
      一个昨晚和他做了爱被他刚刚告白过几近赤裸的段宜恩在他怀里！  
      他的手悬在半空，不知该不该放在对方光裸的背上。

     

      “嘎嘎，我们做爱吧，标记我！”

      “……呃…………呃？！”  
      “是的！上我，操我，标记我！还有什么不明白？”  
      王嘉尔觉得自己的表情一定是愚蠢至极，因为他看到段宜恩的表情像是在嘲笑自己。  
      等不及王嘉尔反应的段宜恩扬起头主动吻了上去。

     

      对于Omega来说，与Alpha做爱是最好的抑制剂。王嘉尔确信段宜恩最难捱的热潮期已经过去，现在的段宜恩和自己一样是清醒的。意识到这一点的王嘉尔有些激动，他的心脏跳动加快，几乎要冲出他的胸膛，呼吸也急促起来。他揉捏着段宜恩的腰肢回应着他的吻，让他的双臂环着自己的脖子，就这么将段宜恩抱了起来。  
      “哈哈！”段宜恩的双腿环在王嘉尔的腰上，他能感受到耻骨间有个渐渐肿胀起来东西正贴着自己。  
      “Mark哥哥现在在笑呢，脸都红了，”王嘉尔挺起下身在段宜恩下身磨蹭着，“等会不要被我操哭哦——”说完他含住段宜恩的双唇，两个人的舌尖又再度纠缠在一起。  
      正吻着，王嘉尔的手顺着那光洁的背一路游走，滑到了臀部，两瓣臀肉在他手中被揉捏得变了形，他时不时地用手指轻按一下那个正在为了即将到来的交合而努力分泌着润滑体液的穴口，因昨晚的性事而仍有些红肿的小穴敏感地收缩着。舒爽的酥麻的快感让段宜恩不由得蜷紧脚趾，将王嘉尔搂得更紧。  
      王嘉尔调整了一下抱住段宜恩的姿势，腾出一只手扶住阴茎抵住了Omega的穴口，缓缓地向里推进。  
      “嗯——”段宜恩发出一声小小的呻吟。  
      “放松，Mark，放轻松，痛就告诉我。”王嘉尔安抚着亲了亲段宜恩的脸颊。  
      段宜恩的眉头紧蹙着，昨夜的疯狂让他的私密处变得加难以进入，他能感受到王嘉尔正利用他的体重，让自己一点一点坐上去。  
      “我不痛的。”  
      段宜恩说了谎。他的身体正被那根嵌在他屁股里的东西一寸寸顶开，呼吸也随着这磨人的节奏变得开始凌乱，要说不适感多少还是有的。所以说热潮期最难捱的那段时间也并不是一无是处，至少为了顺利交合，被进入时的不适感已经被大脑选择性的剔除了。  
王嘉尔一直在亲吻着安抚着身体紧绷的段宜恩，他轻抚着对方的脊背，在他耳边呢喃着他的名字，直到阴茎已经被完全吞没，段宜恩发出一声满足的叹息。  
      然后他开始动了，慢慢往外抽……  
      段宜恩细碎的呻吟渐渐溢出喉间，他含住王嘉尔的耳垂啃咬着，湿热的吐息喷洒在颈间。  
      王嘉尔能感到体温平时就比一般人较高的段宜恩的身体变得更热了，原本紧紧环住他腰间的腿也渐渐没了力气，他托起段宜恩下滑的身体，将他顶在玄关的墙壁上。  
      “啊……”皮肤迅速感受到了墙面的粗糙与冰凉，激得段宜恩挺起胸膛，王嘉尔顺势抬高他的身体，吻上了他胸口上的痣。  
      “你知道吗？Mark，”王嘉尔用舌尖在痣的周围画着圈，“你这里最性感了。”  
      上帝啊，段宜恩觉得王嘉尔沙哑的嗓音吐出的每一个音节都性感的要命，更可怕的是在现在这个时候说着这种肉麻的调情话，他喘着粗气舔着自己的嘴唇晕乎乎地看着眼前的王嘉尔。  
      “看来你喜欢我这样。”王嘉尔笑了，俊朗的脸上充满痞痞的笑容，他舔了一下段宜恩因兴奋而挺立的乳首，“看，这里都这么硬了。”  
      “Fuck you，Jackson……” 段宜恩咽下呼之欲出的呻吟喘着粗气回道。  
      随即他就为这句话付出了代价，王嘉尔坏心眼地重重一顶，段宜恩不由得尖叫出声，呼吸也乱了套。  
      “可惜你不能。”王嘉尔将段宜恩的额发拨弄到一旁，扛起他的一条腿夹在肩上，段宜恩不得不垂下另一条腿防止自己从墙上滑下来，他踮起了脚尖想撑住地面来稳住刚刚下滑的身形，然而他的脚趾并不能够到地面，他的身体被王嘉尔托住，双腿被彻底打开，埋在他体内的阴茎又重重顶弄了几下，背部与墙面的摩擦微微有些疼痛。  
      “王！嘉！尔！”段宜恩发誓他几乎是咬着牙喊出这个名字。  
      “我在这。”他的Alpha显然是个半大的孩子，笑意忍不住泛在脸上。  
      “放我下来，我们到床上去……”段宜恩咬咬牙，红着脸小声说道。  
      “一切谨遵您的意愿。”王嘉尔的气息喷在他的颈间，喷得段宜恩有些恍惚。  
      原本以为王嘉尔会先放他踩在地面上，谁知道这个有着性感线条的男人将他的两条腿重新盘上自己的腰间，就这样抱着他的臀部，向房间走去。  
体位的变化以及走动中自身的重量让体内的那根滚烫的阴茎结结实实地撞了段宜恩一下并戳得更深，段宜恩惊叫了一声，他的肩膀和后背向上弓起，紧紧地揽住王嘉尔的脖子，两人的胸膛紧贴着。  
      王嘉尔也有点作茧自缚的感觉，他花了点时间稳住自己——刚才那一下他差点射了。  
      “嘎嘎……”段宜恩能听出自己的声音在颤抖，“快放我下来……”  
      “没有几步的，嗯？”王嘉尔说着迈出了第二步。  
      “唔——！”段宜恩能感觉到身体里的那根东西几乎要把自己顶变形，他夹紧双腿不让自己的体重与地心引力带来更大的刺激。  
      “很快就到了。”王嘉尔安慰地捏着段宜恩的臀肉，虽然他觉得段宜恩也许并不认为这是在安抚自己——他迈出了第三步。  
      如果极致的快感是折磨人的刑罚，那体内的阴茎就是一根坚硬的刑具。段宜恩可怜兮兮地哀嚎着，凄惨得他自己都感到可怜，他听到自己“王嘉尔”“Jackson”的反复地喊着，声音都变了调。  
      “宝贝，”感谢上帝，走了几步的王嘉尔突然停了下来，只听他说道，“如果你继续夹这么紧，我们可能今天永远到不了床上了。”  
      “那你就放我下来……”段宜恩松开胳膊看着眼前的男人，刚才那几步他觉得自己都快失禁了。  
      却没想王嘉尔突然收紧了放在他腰间的手臂，迈开脚步完成了最后几步的路程。  
      “唔————!”

      段宜恩觉得自己经历了一个世纪才清醒过来，刚才那几下的刺激令他差点昏了过去，王嘉尔充满歉意的脸就在他的上方。  
      “你还好吗？”他抱歉地问道。  
      段宜恩伸手摸向自己的腹部，滑腻的触觉告诉自己，刚刚他射了。段宜恩有些生气，趁王嘉尔不备抬起身抓住他的肩膀将他推翻至身下，阴茎也从自己的身体里滑了出来。他压上王嘉尔的身体，用下身摩挲着那根依旧神采奕奕的阴茎。  
      “棒极了！你在给我跳骨盆舞吗？”被压着的王嘉尔并没有放弃自己的主动权，他空出的双手挑逗着段宜恩的挺立的乳首，“我被你弄得更硬了，宝贝。”  
      段宜恩没有想到王嘉尔说起这种荤话居然张口就来，原本只想为了惩罚他的自己也被搞得羞红了脸，一时不知该怎么做了。  
      “继续。”王嘉尔挺了挺下身用阴茎戳了戳段宜恩的股缝。  
      段宜恩在王嘉尔的鼓励下红着脸扶着他的阴茎慢慢地坐下，这个体位令自己的身体被侵犯得更深。  
      “好涨……”他嘟囔了一句，扶着王嘉尔的大腿开始动了起来……  
      这是一个奇妙又陌生的体位，所有的快感都由自己掌控，段宜恩闭上眼睛感受着后方的律动，他渐渐摸索到了让自己疯狂的节奏，之前因为羞涩而吝惜的呻吟声也毫无保留地随着自己的节奏从唇中迸出。  
      王嘉尔虽然很享受眼前美人动情的姿态，但这几乎拿他的阴茎当按摩棒的行为让他陡然觉得有一丝不爽，他突然在段宜恩向下坐的时候向上一顶，毫无准备的段宜恩被他这一顶整个人都摇晃了一下，硕大的龟头猛地更深入体内，几乎顶到内脏，段宜恩的一声惊呼就像是被顶出来的，原本张开地嘴被激得一下子咬紧了下唇。  
      他睁开眼，透明的液体噙满他的眼眶，一脸责怪地看着身下的王嘉尔。  
      “看着我，段宜恩，”王嘉尔伸手将紧咬着唇的段宜恩拉进怀里，他抚摸着对方的脊背，托着交合的的部位，再次将段宜恩压在身下，“我要你看着我。”他支起身钳住段宜恩的腰开始律动起来。  
      段宜恩被他弄得又好气又好笑，眼前这个大男孩完全耍起了孩子脾气，就因为刚才自己忘情地闭了眼。他刚想张嘴为自己辩解，王嘉尔低头凑了过来，堵      住了他的嘴，不安分的舌头乘机钻进口中扫荡着自己的牙床。  
      好不容易等空气再度回到肺中，他发现王嘉尔正居高临下地看着自己，羞得他用手背遮住自己的脸。  
      “我爱你。”王嘉尔将他的手臂移开，“为什么要把脸遮住。”  
      “有感觉的表情……好丢人呐……”段宜恩捧住王嘉尔的脸，抚摸着他的发际和额上的汗珠，“我也爱你。”  
      “我想看你有感觉时候的表情，”王嘉尔低头亲吻了身下的段宜恩，“我不明白，”显然他对昨晚依旧耿耿于怀，“昨晚你并没有回应我，我以为你不喜欢我，只是因为热潮期而答应我的请求。”  
      “你说了吗？”段宜恩并不接受这个指控。  
      “我说了！”  
      “没听清。”段宜恩发誓他并不是故意使坏，回忆了一下昨晚他的确没有这个记忆，要知道王嘉尔的告白，他就算是这辈子再也听不到任何声音也不想错过。  
      很可惜，他再度因为说错话而遭到“惩罚”，他的Alpha将他的双腿分到最大，抽出原本埋在他体内的阴茎，然后狠狠地整根刺了进去。  
      王嘉尔的目光落到他与段宜恩结合的地方，他的Omega能让如此窄小的地方吞下他的阴茎，穴口的皱褶被撑平，随着自己的律动带出不少润滑的体液，发出扑哧扑哧的水声，润滑的体液也因为抽插而泛着白沫粘沾在两个人的阴毛上。  
      强烈的视觉冲击刺激着他渐渐加快了速度，他望着眼前目光已经涣散的段宜恩，也跟着自己的动作呻吟起来。  
      段宜恩感觉到体内有个东西越来越硬，并且开始胀大刮擦着自己的肠壁，让人无法忽略的异物感让他呜咽起来，他想捂住自己的嘴巴，但是呻吟已经溢出指缝，他只是徒劳的将手放在唇边而已。  
      王嘉尔的肉结已经成型，紧紧地绞在段宜恩的肠道里，让抽插都变得困难起来。  
      “段宜恩……”王嘉尔俯下身吻住他心爱的Omega，段宜恩闭上眼睛，双臂紧紧地拥住那个结实的后背，他的手掌抚摸着对方突起的肩胛骨。  
     

      “我爱你。”

 

*********  
      当段宜恩与王嘉尔出现在餐厅的时候，到场的只有JB和Junior。  
      “我们来早了。”王嘉尔的口气显然有些埋怨，因为段宜恩以会迟到为理由拒绝了他的再次求欢。  
      段宜恩推了他一下，显然知道他在埋怨什么，表情也控制不住的娇羞起来。  
      “你们……”JB和Junior对视了一下，他们从对方眼神中读出同一个问题。  
      “Mark的气味改变了。”JB倾身在Junior耳边说道。Junior点点头，不要说JB这种能从气味就分辨出眼前是一个被标记过的Omega和他春光满面的Alpha， 就算像他这样对气味不敏感的Beta，也能从两人的神情中读出蹊跷。  
      “看来……我们的Jackson有好事？”Junior合上书，意味深长地扫视着面前两个年轻人，手指在书的封面上弹着。  
      段宜恩更为窘迫，他整个脸都红了，脖子也变得粉粉的。  
      王嘉尔望着他家Omega粉嫩的后颈，有些后悔没有在他的皮肤上留下自己的记号。  
      “不过……我觉得Mark你是不是应该回去用点掩盖的东西？”Junior摘下眼镜意有所指地说道，“陌生人可能感觉不出变化，作为我们一直生活在一起的人，你这个味道……”  
      他想说的是金有谦，如果JB能闻得出，身为Alpha的忙内说不定也能发现段宜恩身上气味的变化，最近这三个小家伙之间的问题他都看在眼里，他觉得金有谦可能并不是能平和的接受这个事情。

 

      只可惜他的提醒还是没能来得及……  
      因为一切都发生的太快——  
      “你对他做了什么——！”比声音先到的是金有谦的拳头。  
      王嘉尔差点被打飞了出去，他踉跄几步，还是撞上了身后的桌子，跌倒在地上，桌上的餐具也稀里哗啦地摔了下来，碎了一地。  
      “呀——！”JB站起身大声呵斥，坐在过道的Junior眼疾手快地冲上去架住红了眼的金有谦，阻止了他的下一次进攻。  
      “你对他做了什么！你对他做了什么！”金有谦一边挣扎着想挣脱Junior的禁锢，一边歇斯底里地冲着王嘉尔吼道，“你答应我不碰他的！你答应过我的——！”  
      被打懵了的王嘉尔在才反应过来的段宜恩的帮助下挣扎着站起身，他用手指抹掉嘴角的血迹，摘下头上的帽子掼在地上就要向金有谦扑过去，被段宜恩和后来才从震惊中回神的荣宰拉住。  
      另一边，被BamBam和Junior拖住的金有谦发疯一般的嘶吼着，他双眼通红，就像一只困兽。  
      要知道约定的时间可是饭点，他们夸张的行为早已被整间餐厅所瞩目，甚至有人拿出手机开始拍摄。  
      餐厅的工作人员也出面请他们离开。  
      “别闹了，金有谦！”JB拉住有谦的领口狠狠地摇晃着，后者刹住了吼叫呆呆的望着他，随即颓然地跪倒在地上。  
      JB向餐厅的工作人员道了歉，并报出房号将餐厅的损失算在房费里。  
      “这里虽然是海外，但不保证不会有人认出我们甚至将刚才的冲突上传到网上，”他看着眼前乱成一团的团员们，压低帽檐拉高自己的领口，“先离开这里，跟我回房间。”

 

*****

      JB扫视了一眼团员们，除了他和Junior大家都低着头或坐或站着的，各自沉默不语。这个情况他和Junior曾经商讨过对策，他也知道问题只能从源头上解决，只是没有想到事情会发酵甚至升级得这么快。  
      JB抓了抓头发，这些不省心的孩子们，大庭广众之下闹得这么大，等下经纪人的电话估计都不好应付……  
      当他为此头疼的时候，只见段宜恩安抚好正在被Junior按在沙发上处理伤口的王嘉尔，走到金有谦的面前。  
      “有谦……”段宜恩望着眼前红了眼的弟弟，要说对金有谦没有愧疚是不可能的，自己明知道这个大男孩将对自己的的憧憬与崇敬，在热潮期那晚发酵成Alpha对Omega的掠夺与独占，而自己却沉迷在对王嘉尔的迷恋里，没有明确的制止，“我们需要谈谈……就我们两个……”  
      金有谦坐在沙发上，将自己的手指捏得嘎吱作响，他抬起头，用通红的双眼看了段宜恩一眼又垂下头，乖乖站了起来。  
      “你们去阳台吧，”JB指了指里面房间附带的观景阳台，“你，给我坐在这。”他喝止了准备起身跟去的王嘉尔。

     

      “呼——”不善言辞的段宜恩绞着衣角，虽说要谈谈，他也不知道如何开始这场谈话，以及这场谈话是否有意义并且能起到他预想的作用。  
      不得不说JB套间里的这个观景台是绝佳的位置，整个白沙滩一览无余，清澈透亮的海水在阳光的照射下泛着金色的光芒，浓郁的蓝天与深色的海岸线相接在远处，视野相当的开阔。  
      “他……”金有谦欲言又止，原本想问的问题的答案他自己心里早已清楚，问出来只是得到段宜恩亲口的回答，受伤的依旧是自己，“……他对你好吗？”  
      段宜恩瞪大了眼睛，他不是没有在脑海中预演过即将到来的对话，但是这个问题在他的意料之外。  
      “他对我很好……”想到王嘉尔，段宜恩有些微微脸红，他低下头，不敢看向有谦。  
      金有谦看着段宜恩泛红的耳根，没有说话。  
      “有谦呐……”

      段宜恩望向窗外的沙滩，那个沙滩是他们昨天拍摄去过的地方，那时候他还怀着单恋的心，忐忑又心酸地看着王嘉尔与美女搭讪，邀请她们来完成节目里的游戏任务，而现在，王嘉尔就是他的力量。

      金有谦看向段宜恩，他红红的眼睛里满是泪水，撇着嘴努力忍着，段宜恩看着有些揪心。

      “……好，我知道哥的意思了……对不起……”有谦沉默了许久说道，他用袖子抹去泪水，向段宜恩深深地鞠了一躬，转身走出了房间。

 

     

      “有谦……”见有谦从房间里走出来，一直没有说过话的BamBam飞快站起身，他走上前拉住了刚刚从房间出来的金有谦，牵起他的手，“我们回房间吧，我觉得你需要休息。”  
      金有谦没有反抗，低着头任由BamBam牵着他离开了JB的套间。  
      JB拿起电话，为BamBam房间叫了餐，他冲坐在旁边的Junior使了一个眼色。  
      Junior意会，拍了拍王嘉尔的肩膀，站起身向里屋走去。

      “不用太担心，有谦虽然是个倔强的孩子，但是他很聪明，会琢磨清楚的。”  
      段宜恩回头，Junior双臂抱在胸前靠在门框上。  
      “这件事情都怪我，”段宜恩咬紧下唇有些懊恼，“我……太开心了，不……是我太过于得意忘形，根本没有顾及旁人的感受……”  
      “Mark，在这件事上虽然你有处理不当的地方，不过你不用太自责，我能理解，”Junior冲段宜恩眨眨眼睛，“告诉你一个秘密吧……”  
      Junior走上前揽过段宜恩的肩膀，在他耳边耳语道：“其实我和在范一年前就在一起了。”  
      这个太过于爆炸性的信息，段宜恩被惊得不知如何作答。  
      Junior放开段宜恩，转过脸看向海景舒展了下身体，“我们互表心意的时候可没有你们这样浪漫的背景——蓝天，沙滩，海水，美食……”他说道，嘴角泛起笑容，似乎想起了美好的回忆，“我也有几天的得意忘形，看不进书听不进歌，每天只会傻笑，只能通过排练发泄一下。”  
      他顿了顿，看向段宜恩继续说道：“不要让你们的感情背负懊悔，你们并不孤独啊。”  
      “是……珍荣，谢谢你……”  
      “放心，有谦也是有人爱着的呢！”  
      “……诶？”  
      “秘密~”Junior神秘地笑了一下，将手指放在嘴边。

 

 

 

************  
尾声——

 

      “……诶？是这个按钮吗…………诶！已经开始在录了吗？……咳……大家好，我是GOT7的荣宰，欢迎收看永远不会播出的——荣宰&COCO之GOT7大观察！当啷~！…………COCO来叫一声，快配合一下！”  
      “汪！”  
      “诶！好姑娘！这期大观察由MC荣宰和MC COCO带给大家的，诶？MC COCO你要去哪？好，现在请大家跟随MC COCO来到客厅，啊，COCO xi工作的时候怎么能吃东西呢？哥你喂她这是什么？”  
      “张嘴！”  
      “诶？哦，啊——喔！好吃！哦哦，好吃好吃！哥，这是什么？太好吃了！”  
      “Jackson的新菜式哦，说是在节目上学的。”  
      “Mark！帮我把大蒜处理下！”  
      “OK，荣宰把COCO带走，别让她进厨房。”  
      “哦哦，来COCO我们走…………（小声）哦哦，手上拿着蔬菜还要亲一口啊……哎一古，我的眼睛哟……哦哦分开了，不过还对视着……啊！又亲上了亲上了！”  
      “……汪汪！”  
      “崔！荣！宰！”  
      “啊啊啊——！COCO都是你啊！快跑！哥，哥你冷静啊！你手里还有刀啊！Mark哥救我——！！我先走了！………………呼……啊，Jackson哥……真是吓死我了……好，大家刚刚也看到了，在厨房里的正是我们的rapper组合，Jackson&Mark！这两位哥哥正在厨房里给大家做午饭，Jackson哥哥最近有在中国主持一档美食节目，啊，虽然感觉差点被杀掉，不过Mark哥刚才给我吃的那个是什么啊，真是好吃啊！”  
      “荣宰，你们刚刚在闹什么？很吵诶！”  
      “啊，这位是我们的队长JB，在范哥，咦，哥你才起来吗？”  
      “……啊……是……”  
      “珍荣哥呢？怎么一早上都没看到他？”  
      “他……诶诶诶！COCO别进去！……我……我和珍荣刚刚在房间里讨论新歌的歌词，嗯，对……我新写了一首歌……”  
      “啊啊，我明白了……”  
      “你在拍什…………呀！荣——宰——！”  
      “啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！我什么都没拍到！！啊——！不要抢摄像机啦哥！！啊——！镜头真的没往房间里拍啊——！！”  
      ……  
      …………  
      ………………  
      “……大家好，我是被在范哥摁在地上抢走了摄像机检查了一番后颓废的MC荣宰，这位是吃饱了很高兴的MC COCO……”  
      “汪！”  
      “啊啊，那位哥刚刚真是过分啊！哎一古，好痛……”  
      “呜……”  
      “哦哦！COCO xi是在担心我吗？谢谢啦COCO，至少还有你关心我！”  
      “汪！”  
      “哼哼，不要以为我不知道，在范哥和珍荣哥的关系，我早就发觉啦！Jackson哥和Mark哥就不说了，有谦那一闹大家都知道了，哦哦，这可是秘密，知道的范围仅限团里~”  
      “呜汪！”  
      “啊……COCO不要拽这个啦，乖……不过根据我最近的观察，BamBam这位亲故和有谦亲故好像关系也不一般？啊——！说不定我是被哥哥们虐得看谁都有问题了，一定是我多心了，……总觉得最近有点孤独……唉……老天爷啊，什么时候给我个女朋友啊！”  
      “汪汪！”

 

============END==================

 

 


End file.
